


Slow and Steady

by ipanicked



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Embarrassment, Fingerfucking, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Ryland fingers Alex on their living room couch.





	Slow and Steady

Alex slowly whines as Ryland inserts his index finger inside him.

He's feeling incredibly groggy and exhausted as they snuggle together on the couch. His pants and boxers discarded what feels like hours ago as he straddles Ryland's lap.

Ryland inserts another finger and Alex whimpers.

"You doing okay?"

Alex hesitates before answering.

"Y-yes, please move.." he yawns, which quickly transforms into a moan.

He lightly paws at Ryland's shirt as two fingers are suddenly being pumped in and out of him.

"Tell me if you want to slow down or stop, okay?"

Alex nods and slowly bounces his hips against Ryland's fingers. His bounces start to get more and more forced as his body tries to relax. Harsh pants make their way past his lips.

"Hey.."

Ryland rubs soothing circles into his waist with his free hand.

"Slow down..yea that's it, it's okay. Lemme do all the work okay?"

Alex nods and stops all movement as Ryland takes over. He rests his head on Ryland shoulder and just savors the feeling of being filled up.

Ryland looks at his tired, brown eyes. 

"You sure you wanna keep going?"

Alex nods. "Y-yes..please..please keep going."

Ryland obliges, pumping his fingers slightly faster.

Alex whimpers. "Y-yes..fuck more."

Ryland bites his lip but nods. He continues to pump in and out of Alex, carefully watching his face for any sign of discomfort or disagreement. As he's watching he notices Alex's hips involuntarily twitch and his eyes roll back.

He holds his breath as Alex's eyelashes flutter against his skin. 

Ryland moves a little further, searching for-

"OH! oh oh oh!!" Alex's eyes shoot open and he clings on tighter. 

'Found it.' Ryland thinks. 

Alex moans as Ryland continues to feel up the sensitive spot. 

"M-more Ry, please d-don't stop! D-don't ever stop." 

Ryland chuckles but keeps going. 

After a bit, a familiar feeling starts to creep it's way into Alex's gut. 

"R-ry, I'm close.." He whispers. 

Ryland moves his fingers faster. 

"Come on baby, it's okay. Cum for me, let loose, relax. 

Alex lets out a tired whore moan and cums on both of their chests.

He pretty much collapses on top of Ryland and is immediately out cold. 

Ryland tries to shake him back awake to clean him but Alex refuses. So instead they just sit there and cuddle while Alex sleeps. 

Ryland's almost falling asleep when he hears a knock on their apartment door. 

Panic snakes his way into his chest as he grabs a half-naked, sleeping Alex and practically sprints him to his room. 

He places the older man on his bed and tucks him in. He then quickly leaves the room, closing the door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Be right there!" 

He quickly walks to the door and opens it.

It's Ash.

"Hey."

She has a big ass smirk on her face. 

"..Hey."

"Did I interrupt something?" 

"N-no, why would you think t-that?"

Ash cocks an eyebrow. 

"Well, for one, your whole face is red, two you have cum on your shirt,"

Ryland looks down at his shirt quickly and mentally curses at himself. She's right, there is a huge cum spot staining his brown, long-sleeved tee-shirt.

"And three, Alex is behind you, half-naked, with a cum spot on his chest."

Ryland whips around. 

"Hey Ry," Alex rubs his eye. "Hey ash." 

"Hi Lexi" Ash looks back at Ryland. "So I'm gonna go, I'll come back later when you two aren't covered in cum." 

She smiles, waves, and closes the door. And then she's gone.

Alex walks up to Ryland and wraps his arms around the younger man's waist. 

"Really?" 

Alex ignores him. 

"Come back to bed." He pleads with those big, puppy dog eyes that Ryland can never seem to resist. 

Ryland smiles and kisses his forehead. 

"Anything for you," 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stuff, if you like or want more, leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
